


Beauty

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [89]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: He makes her feel beautiful.





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to Child...

Olivia and James stood facing each other, both completely naked.

“I know I’m no great beauty…”

James shook his head, and reached for her hand. He placed it on his extremely hard cock.

“This is because of you,” James told her, his voice rough with desire. “Even just the thought of you makes me hard.”

“James…”

“You are the most beautiful woman I know, Olivia. I don’t say that just to get you into bed. I say it because it’s true, because I love you.”

Olivia smiled, and stepped closer, pressing her body against his.

“You make me feel beautiful.”


End file.
